halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidVegeta
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team bungie.net image Since messages don't go through on Skype unless both are online, I post the list of the next SPARTAN here: Female JFO helmet Grenadier shoulders Collar/Grenadier chest UA/NxRA utility Silver visor Grenadier knees All violet ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, before you do that, there is one screenshot I want you to take I will tell you about when we are online at the same time on Skype. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Delete to any page you want deleted, and it will be done shortly.|12:02, January 14, 2012 (EST)}} :I think he asked because he added the template to his pages/images, which were deleted, but that one was missed. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Alpha and Beta-Platinum screenshots These should both be on Complex. Alpha-Platinum: :Ryan :Dae :Seung-ah ::Helmet: Operator ::Torso: Operator ::Shoulders: Protector ::Forearms: Twin-plated ::Legs: LG-50 Bulk ::Visor: Midnight ::White and Brick ::Female ::Emblem: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121124205536/halofanon/images/f/f1/Mi_Ae_emblem.png (silver, white, and brick) ::Weapons: Assault Rifle and Magnum Beta-Platinum: :Rick ::Helmet: Recruit ::Torso: HAZOP (whichever shows more of the secondary color) ::Shoulders: Scout ::Forearms: Default ::Legs: LG-50 Bulk ::Visor: Solar ::Steel and Maroon ::Male ::Emblem: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130531022058/halofanon/images/b/b6/Rick_emblem_new.png (maroon and yellow) ::Weapons: SAW and Battle Rifle :Sam ::Helmet: Pathfinder ::Torso: Recon (whichever shows more of the secondary color) ::Shoulders: Protector (whichever shows less of the secondary color) ::Forearms: Contoured SHRD ::Legs: FOTUS ::Visor: Cyan ::Violet and Yellow ::Female ::Emblem: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121124204330/halofanon/images/f/f0/Sam_Emblem2.png (silver, maroon, and silver) ::Weapons: Binary Rifle and Rocket Launcher :Kevin ::Helmet: Air Assault ::Torso: Air Assault ::Shoulders: Soldier ::Forearms: Twin-plated ::Legs: Outer-plated ::Visor: Frost ::Khaki? and Maroon (look at his picture for reference) ::Male ::Emblem: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121217212507/halofanon/images/f/f3/Lutzemblem.png (white, brick, and cobalt) ::Weapons: Battle Rifle and Assault Rifle ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Front yard, facing away from the Silo ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) They were on my halo4 file share which i accessed off of halo waypoint also if you want i can give you a picture of my spartan now. CIO:helmet;EOD:chest;pathfinder:shoulders:gv-locking:forearms;x-27 narrow:legs. A Note on RvB Excellent work. You are a true agent in my book. -KidVegeta (talk) Its instantly in it also my gamer tag is SlythIchythbecause i play a lot of skyrimalso since i'm busy at times i might accept it a little later then expected. sorry for the inconvience Ryan-A022 A few things I want to mention: #Ryan has a certain level of skill because being an alpha company III requires it. I wouldn't rank his leadership as above Carter's or any of the SIIs. His sniping is good, but again he's not better at it than the SII specialists. As well, he has numerous things that make his own abilities decrease. Considering that that Jun, also an alpha, is a good sniper and later becomes exclusively a commander, I shouldn't have to say much more on that subject. #Anywho, the stuff with FS isn't put into the biography section yet, that is true. I probably won't update that too much until I've actually written that part out in the story. As the biography is just a summary of his life, it'll come as I divulge it in story. For Final Solution's main goal, they are supposed to find and destroy the Covenant homeworlds, yes, but I never said they knew where they are. They don't. That's why they are using prowlers to carry the bombs, with the hope of trailing some ships back to either a homeworld of a large fleet. It's a desperation mission that doesn't really have a whole lot of hope to succeed, as it was created by Command people who were literally fleeing from Covenant. #The stuff about ONI detonating the bomb over Earth would only be a last resort; if the Covenant took the planet completely and if their leadership and fleets gathered over the planet. Hopefully that answers a few questions you have. -KidVegeta (talk) Curiosity. I get that you obviously detest the articles of mine which you feature in your list, but it seems poor sport not to actually take the time to review any of said articles and leave criticism - constructive or otherwise - on any of the talk pages, while simply pointing a finger and saying, "just look how dumb this is." I'm not going to bite your head off if you tell me what you believe is wrong with a character article or story because I know my own writing is not perfect. I'm more amused than anything over this issue, and I'm interested in learning what you think is so god-awful so I can apply that information to the edification of the aforementioned material. A lot of my older stuff is not what I'd exactly call stellar these days, since I was fairly inexperienced with Halo fan fiction when I wrote it, and revisions are in the works - I'm simply trawling for feedback beyond "lol this sucks." Have a nice day. Would you like me to create a blog for a review? I could go pretty in depth, as I've written hundreds of detailed reviews for other fanon sites. It's somewhat tedious work and may take me a while though. I'm not too sure which page was yours, either. -KidVegeta (talk) I believe that's what talk pages are for. My point is, if you're going to ridicule something at least take the time out of your day to leave a note on that thing's talk page explaining why you have a problem with it. You've actually listed three of my articles in your list, namely Animus facit nobilem, Don't Cut Yourself, and Tess-B312. All three of which possess author templates at the top of the page. "This takes a completely redesigned Emile and makes him fall in love with Kat, which would be otherwise impossible to do in a canon way." I just wanted to take the time to say that this line really made my day, since that is the farthest thing from what I intended to convey in the story and that somebody could derive such meaning from the piece is... interesting, to say the least. I apologize for not remembering which ones were yours, but I did make that list a long time ago. Anyway, do you want reviews of all three, or just one of them? -KidVegeta (talk) Re: your articles